Frozen Sun
by phoenixfire1995
Summary: A professional hockey player has just been traded to a new team and his girlfriend moves to live with him where he waits to show her the snow for the first time as well as a very important, life-changing question in his pocket. Jackunzel Modern AU One-Shot.


**Frozen Sun**

I was standing in the terminal of Toronto Pearson International Airport in Ontario, Canada. There was a light snow falling outside and I smirked when realizing that she had never seen snow before. My girlfriend was flying in to move in with me after I got traded to the Ottawa Senators and had to move to Ontario. I was a center in ice hockey and have been one for several years now, but enough about me. The hockey season had ended for my team and we didn't qualify for the playoffs. I was a bit disappointed, but now I was ecstatic since my girlfriend of two years was moving to another country to live with me. She was incredibly dedicated to our relationship and my hockey career despite not having a clue about the sport. I loved her for her enthusiasm when she attended my games despite the fact my best friend, Hiccup Haddock had to explain what was going on most of the time.

I heard an announcement that the plane coming from Los Angeles, California was unloading and I shifted the little square box in the pocket of my hoodie. Yes, that was an engagement ring box. I was planning on proposing to my girlfriend after showing her a fun time in the snow. I had mostly been raised around snow and I loved it. I was shocked when she revealed she had never been in it. I couldn't wait to show her it.

"Jack! Jack!" I heard someone call out to me from the top of the escalator that led to where passengers boarded the planes.

I looked and saw a slender, young woman with long, blonde hair that framed her heart-shaped face and large, green eyes. She was wearing a pink coat with a purple scarf. She practically pushed past several people going down the escalator to get to me. She had a suitcase rolling behind her, but that was discarded at the last second as she jumped into a tight hug. I twirled her around, holding her at her waist, and laughed.

"You're here," I pointed out the obvious.

"No really?" she questioned, cocking an eyebrow as I held her up off the ground.

I chuckled. My smartass attitude had definitely worn off on her. I kissed her on the lips and her arms tightened around the back of my neck, hands running through my unruly, white hair. I let her back down on the terminal floor, but she stood on her tiptoes to continue the kiss.

Finally, we pulled away just a bit and she smiled warmly up at me.

"I love you," I said to her, still holding her in my arms.

"I love you too, Jack, and I always will," she said.

I then gained a playful smirk on my face and my girlfriend looked at me with some concern.

"What do you have planned?" she asked me.

"Oh Rapunzel, what do you ever mean?" I responded, feigning innocence.

_-Page Break-_

I drove her from the airport to my condo and I snickered as she looked out the car window at the light snow falling.

"It's so beautiful, Jack," Rapunzel said.

"Yes, you are," I responded.

She looked back at me with an eye roll.

"I meant the snow," she said.

"I know," I responded, reaching over to put a hand on her hand.

She played with my fingers as I pulled up to the carport outside my condo.

"I'll go put your bag inside, but stay here 'cause we're going someplace special," I told Rapunzel.

"Huh? But, I want to see your place," Rapunzel complained.

"You will, I just want to show you something," I told her.

I took her bags into my condo and closed the door before returning to my car.

"Ready?" I asked her with a grin on my face.

"Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nope, not gonna tell ya. You'll just have to wait, sweetheart," I said.

_-Page Break-_

I drove into Queen Elizabeth II Wildlands Provincial Park. The snow was falling heavier there and it covered the ground plentifully.

"Jack, the snow is so beautiful here… I… I can't believe I can see it…," Rapunzel said as I drove.

I then found a turn off and parked my car in it before looking at my girlfriend.

"Let's go have some fun," I said, opening the driver's side door.

Rapunzel's green eyes widened and she hurriedly got out of my car. She plopped down into the snow and began rolling around in it while laughing. I walked around the front of my car and smirked down at her.

"It's so cold, Jack!" she cried up at me as she lay on her back.

"No duh, sweetheart," I responded.

I knelt down and gathered some snow into my hand. I formed it into a tight ball and smiled at Rapunzel as she got back to her feet. I threw it at her, hitting her in the back. She turned on her heels, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Did you just do that?" she asked me.

"Maybe," I responded, crossing my arms.

Rapunzel hurriedly made her own snowball, but I wasn't going to let her do that. I tackled her to the ground and pinned her down on her back in the snow.

"Jack, why is it that whenever we play, I end up on my back?" Rapunzel questioned complainingly.

I just scooped some snow and dropped it onto her face.

"Jerk!" she cried out, pushing against me.

She pushed me over onto my back and straddled my waist. Rapunzel then scooped over some snow and dropped it onto my face. The cold clumps of frozen water bit at my nose. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist and held her.

"God, you're so beautiful," I told her.

"Jack, you spoil me with all your compliments," Rapunzel responded, kissing me quickly on the lips.

"And I want to spoil you for the rest of our lives," I told her, pulling the engagement ring box from my pocket.

Rapunzel's eyes widened as she looked at the little, black box, and then I opened it and her green eyes bugged out of her head. It had a fourteen karat gold band with a pure diamond snowflake with a bright green emerald gem in the center.

"Jack… it's gorgeous…," Rapunzel gasped.

Yeah, why do you think I picked it out? Now, where's that yes.

Rapunzel continued to gape at the ring as she sat on my lap. I propped myself up in the snow on my elbows.

"Earth to Rapunzel, I kind of need an answer," I said to her.

Rapunzel then snapped back to reality and she looked at me, a soft smile forming on her face.

"Of course," she said.

A grin appeared on my face and I pulled her into a deep kiss. I was ready to spend my entire life with her. She was my sunlight. Her hair tickled my face as it dropped down over my entire head.

"Jack," Rapunzel said, pulling out of the kiss.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"As much as I've come to love the snow, I believe it's time for us to go back to our condo so I may show my gratitude for the ring," she whispered into my ear with a calm, sensual tone in her voice.

My hand instinctively slipped down her back and grabbed at her rear. I flashed a mischievous grin at my fiancée, but she responded with one of her own. I hadn't realized her own hand had slid down the front of my body toward my groin.

"Yeah, let's go back home," I told her, pushing her back into the snow as I got back to my feet.

I ran to the driver's side of my car and looked over the top of it to where Rapunzel was still laying in the snow.

"Come on, Blondie, I won't wait," I told her, winking.

Rapunzel got to her feet, brushed the snow out of her hair, and ran to the passenger door. We got in and I drove back to my condo where I walked in with Rapunzel's legs wrapped around my waist and I holding her above ground; her tongue in my mouth, wrestling for dominance with my own. I closed the door and locked it blindly before walking her to my bedroom. I dropped her onto my bed and she looked up at me. Her big, green eyes looked up at me and a slight smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

"I love you, Jack," she told me.

"I love you too, forever and always," I responded.


End file.
